


All That Glitters

by Mothboyerotica



Series: Adventures in Eden [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Fluff, Gay Erotica, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Siren, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, m/m - Freeform, merfolk, romantic fiction, this was just gonna be porn and idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A disgraced explorer is marooned on a barren island far from civilization. But he’s not alone. He’ll never be alone again.This was going to be tentacle porn and then I made a plot so... that’s a thing.





	1. Marooned

It had been weeks of sailing, travelling through vicious storms and uncharted spanses of water. The crew was growing restless. They had been attacked, dehydrated, stranded on an island for a week while repairing damage to the hull of the boat from sailing too close to jagged rocks. And they had nothing to show for it. And nothing to go on except the word of their captain. 

He was a young, scrappy, cavalier type of fellow by the name of Percy.  He had a confident, charming way of speaking that was great for whipping up morale in a crew, painting a future of riches and wealth beyond their wildest dreams. And somehow, he had managed to give each of his new mates an advance before they even set sail. Percy would not call himself a pirate, as romantic a title as that was. He preferred to be called an explorer. But, well in this business, beggers couldn’t be choosers. He took the titles he was given with a wide smile, leading his crew on to what he was sure to be a great victory. 

He had been wrong. 

The map had been bargained for and bought from an old man in England after he had spun a tale of such immense wealth and adventure, Percy had felt compelled to set sail immediately. But the longer they traveled, the more unlikely it became that the map was leading them anywhere but to a watery grave. Percy tried not to let the morale drop, but when fever hit his crewmates… they were not pleased. 

That’s when the whispers started in earnest. The talks of mutiny. And being his first real adventure, he didn’t have any unshakingly loyal companions on board. Percy never stood a chance. They grabbed him from his bunk in the night, alcohol on their breaths, shouting obscenities and shoving him. 

“Ya fuckin’ played us like fiddles,” his first mate growled, the tip of his scabbard flush against Percy’s throat. “And now, you’ll walk the plank. Swim to yer precious treasure, if ye find it in Hell it won’t be far enough.” 

His body was shoved and jostled, out onto the long board over the ink black water below. No matter what Percy said, nor what he promised, they wouldn’t be reasoned with. His eyes scanned out over the water, spotting a mass of land not too far away. He could make it, he reasoned, so long as he paced himself. Just as long as he-

The plank jerked beneath his feet and Percy went tumbling, hitting the water with an unceremonious splash. When he emerged from the cold, he could hear the men laughing aboard, jeering at him to get going before they started throwing shit at him. He swallowed his pride and did, heading for the land mass. 

It took Percy… much longer than he anticipated to reach any kind of shore. By the time he did, his limbs were heavy and tired, and he was close enough to realize with dismay that the island was mainly jagged rocks and caves. No shore to speak of. No vegetation. Nothing. He dragged himself onto the flattest surface he could find when the thunder struck. If it was rain alone, it wouldn’t bother him much (after all he was already soaked to the bone), but lightning… could be an issue. He scrambled to his feet and scanned the expanse of grey surrounding him until finally he spotted a cave. It would do for now, at least until the storm passed. 

Or it would be his grave, he thought morbidly. Regardless, he made quick work of the trek, trying not to break an ankle on the slippery rock. Percy’s breathing was laboured by the time he reached the entrance. He nearly collapsed right there, but forced himself to venture deeper into the cave until the walls were dry. Thankfully, there wasn’t too far to go. About ten feet in, he finally settled, slumping to the ground with a groan. His eyes were slowly beginning to adjust to the dim light. It was strange… further into the cave, there seemed to be another source. Perhaps the island wasn’t quite so deserted after all. Percy grunted and pulled himself to his feet, slowly inching along the wall, deeper into the cave, praying he might find another soul. 

His heart sank again when he saw the glowing, blue-green specks that began to cover the walls. Algae. Glowing fucking algae. No people, no fire, just fucking plant life a mere fifty feet from the entrance. And worse, the walls were growing damper. He could see now in the strange, bioluminescent glow, a pool of still water that ended his path. Clear, and full of more of the plants. From what Percy could see, it went deep under the ground, fading into blackness. He knelt down and cupped his hands, scooping some of the water up and bringing it to his lips. To Percy’s surprise and delight, it was fresh. 

He had to keep himself from shoving his face into the pool. It had been days since his ship’s supply of freshwater had run out, and he had grown weak from the consumption of salt. This strange, glowing pool was a lifeline, and one Percy thanked his god for. The water was strangely warm, but refreshed him nonetheless. His body, he found, was still shivering from the sea. Percy let out a shaky breath and stood up, pulling off his clothes. He carefully laid them out on the floor, hoping they might dry in the warmer air deep in the cave. His bag was ragged, the contents probably destroyed. But he would go through that later. The man gently, slowly lowered his aching body into the pool, holding onto the edge with his hand. Percy nearly moaned as the water held him afloat. Finally, he could rest. For just a moment, he could relax. 

Percy didn’t notice the movement deep below him. Somewhere, way, way down, a pair of glowing blue eyes watched him float with something like curiosity. Percy had to keep reminding himself not to fall asleep. It would be far too easy to slip under the surface with his state of exhaustion. The water was so warm. And he was so tired. And he was going to die here anyways. Just a moment’s sleep, then he would get out. 

It only took that moment for him to sink under the water, a breath expelling bubbles from his mouth and nose. Percy began to sink, his eyes opening and dimly realizing what was happening. But he couldn’t bid his limbs to move. Dark spots began to gather in his vision, and he became aware that he was drowning. He was drowning, and there was nothing he could do about it. Percy felt a kind of dull acceptance to his fate. His eyes closed.

And then something happened. The water surged around him and something, some unseen force, wrapped around his body and heaved him up towards the surface. Percy’s body was rolled, unceremoniously, onto the floor of the cave and he immediately began to cough up water, spluttering and retching on his side. He felt his body being moved, rolled gently onto his back as his lungs cleared. Percy tried to focus his eyes, though he couldn’t quite move his head. All he could see was the glowing algae on the ceiling, and then… a pair of eyes? The outline of a face. Something. He tried to sit up and nearly vomited. A hand gently pushed him back down.

“ _ Sleep _ ,” said a voice, and somewhere between the strange, musical quality of it and his complete exhaustion, Percy had no choice but to obey. 

It was impossible to tell how long he slept. There was no sun by which to measure the time this deep in the cave. Percy finally woke when he felt something at his lips, urging them to part. He didn’t have the faculties yet to refuse, so he took the liquid offered into his mouth. In seconds, he was drinking thirstily, alertness returning to his body. Percy finally opened his eyes and… and he couldn’t quite register what he was seeing. He spit out the water and scrambled backwards, his eyes wide with terror. 

“Wh- What the fuck are you?” He gasped for air, finding his voice hoarse. He was also naked. And dry. He pressed himself up against the wall of the cave, his body tensing. 

The creature before him was human-shaped. At least the upper half was. There was the torso and the face of a man, but that was where the similarities ended. Where his hips should have been, a mass of long, wriggling tentacles splayed across the floor. His skin was a strange, luminescent blue-grey. His hair was long and hung down over his shoulders in long, black waves. But his eyes… his face. That was where the strangeness truly lay. His mouth was just a little too wide for a human. His nose was barely a lump in the center of his face (though if he was a fucking mermaid, what need would he have for a nose?). And his eyes were large, glowing orbs of blue and green. Eyes that observed Percy’s outcry with a kind of cool indifference. 

“Are you finished?” The creature said, crossing his arms. Percy looked around the room for some kind of weapon. He spotted his dagger, along with the rest of the contents of his bag, laid out on the floor with his clothes next to the creature. 

“Give those back,” he growled. Percy made a lunge towards his things, but nearly toppled over. His limbs still weren’t listening to him. A few tentacles steadied his movements, but Percy quickly shook them off. 

“That’s not a very nice way to thank the man who rescued you,” the creature huffed. He moved a bit closer over the floor of the cave. “You nearly died, fool.”

“I’m still not sure I didn’t,” Percy grumbled. “This certainly seems like the kind of vision that would accompany a trip to hell.” The octopus… thing smiled, baring two rows of sharp teeth. 

“So certain you’d be heading in that direction, hm?” He reached out a hand this time to touch the man’s cheek. Percy jerked away. “You have a cut,” he hissed sternly. “It’ll get infected if I don’t tend to it.”

“I don’t need your help,” he barked. The creature rolled his eyes. 

“You were marooned here, hundreds of miles from human civilization without food or medicine. You will die without me.”

“Then I’m already dead,” Percy growled. He grabbed his trousers from the pile of this things and began to pull them on. “I’m seeing things,” he muttered. “Fantasizing myself a saviour. A fucking octopus.”

“A siren, actually, is the name your people gave me,” the voice piped. Percy glared at him. “Though I do have a name. Not that you bothered to ask.” 

“Fine. What’s your name, oh mighty rescuer?” The siren snorted a laugh.

“It’s Milos. And yours?” 

“None of your goddamned business.” Percy did up his pants and slumped back against the wall. At least he had that bit of dignity. 

“Never mind, it’s carved in the hilt of your knife.  _ Percival, _ ” the siren taunted. The human groaned. 

“Is this what the rest of my life is going to be? Some freak taunting me until I die of starvation?” The siren’s eyes narrowed slightly at that. 

“Freak,” he repeated. “You really are biting the hand that feeds you now, Percy. Literally.” In a swift movement, he slid back into the pool and disappeared. Percy blinked as the ripples in the water settled and he thought, for a second, that he had imagined the whole thing. 

And then a head popped up again. Milos tossed a cloth bundle onto the floor by Percy’s feet. 

“You don’t want my help, fine. Save yourself.” And he disappeared again. Percy stared at the pool for a moment before gently nudging the packet with his foot. There was no movement from it. No critter that would jump out at him. 

Slowly, he reached out and untied it. In the glow of the cave, Percy could make out a few chunks of meat. Fish. Deboned on a bed of seaweed. He wanted to chuck it back into the pool out of spite… but god above he was hungry. Percy tore into the food ravenously, Moments like these, pride could wait. As strange as the situation was, he was grateful for the food, and was finished in moments. Percy sat back and breathed before shuffling over to his things. He pulled his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned against his chest. The contents of his bag were mostly useless. His precious map, a lump of soggy paper. There was a waterskin though, which would no doubt be useful. A bit of dried fruit, which was being quickly reconstituted from his swim, his spyglass, and of course, his- 

“Oy!” He scrambled to the edge of the pool and smacked the surface of the water. “Give me back my knife you little shit!” The siren’s glowing eyes opened from the depths and Percy watched as he made his way back up to the surface. He emerged, just inches out of arms reach. 

“Yes?” he said, smiling playfully. 

“Give me back my knife,” Percy repeated, almost seething. “God, I was even gonna  _ thank  _ you, and then you had to go and-“ A tentacle lifted his dagger out of the water. 

“I mean, you can still thank me,” Milos said with a shrug. “I was just keeping it safe for you. I wanted to see how you humans are making these topside nowadays.” He gently placed the knife on the ground. Percy lifted it slowly and holstered it on his belt. “In case you couldn’t guess, I don’t get many visitors.” 

“None that you didn’t lure to their deaths, I’d imagine,” Percy scoffed, crossing his legs. Milos just laughed. 

“Not enough ships pass through here for me to enslave the souls of the innocent.” He floated on his back, tentacles spreading out in the water beneath him. “Besides, the water is nicer in the island. There’s an estuary deep underground where the saltwater meets fresh. The tunnels here are much warmer and safer than out in the ocean.” 

“I thought squids needed saltwater,” Percy said, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Good thing I’m not a squid,” Milos replied. Every time the siren smiled, Percy swore he counted more teeth. It was so strange. Now that the sun was beginning to shine through the entrance of the cave and was awake and properly in command of his faculties (with a full belly mind you), it was easier to make out the details of the creature. He was aware now that he probably wasn’t dreaming. But the likelihood of him dying on the island was still fairly strong. The siren was clearly carnivorous, and had taken some kind of interest in him. Percy reasoned to just roll with it. 

“When was the last time someone was abandoned here?” Percy asked, trying to make himself comfortable. He wasn’t yet strong enough to venture outside. His ribs and head still ached and, well as long as he was here… he might as well try to talk to the thing. 

“Mm… about ten years,” Milos mused. “He was far less patient than you though. Stabbed me, right here.” He rolled onto his side, showing off a long, thick scar. “He threatened to cook me for his dinner. All wide eyed and cruel. I crushed his spine and fed him to the eels.” Percy’s eyes widened and Milos laughed. 

“Oh, you- you’re joking.”

“No, I killed him. But you’re expression is cute.” The siren leaned on the side of the pool, grinning up at the man. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I don’t even think you could attack me properly in your state. I don’t even think you really want to.” Percy scowled. 

“So what, do you even do the whole… singing sailors to their doom thing? Or is that just a legend?” 

“I used to,” Milos said thoughtfully. “There used to be a city on an island not far from here. It had a trading post that received goods from the ports in Crete. That was… nearly a century ago now. The city was invaded and most of the people perished. But when it was thriving, I had my share of entertainment.” His strange eyes seemed to glow at the memory. “Large ships of healthy, lonely men, so far from home. So many of them needing a reprieve before completing their duties. My sisters and I offered that to them, and they were grateful. Some stayed with us for years, in caves like this. Making homes with us, living in comfort and bliss before finishing their voyages.” 

“Sisters?” Milos blinked, as if unaware he had let slip the word. 

“Ah, yes. A long time ago.”

“But you’re alone now, aren’t you?” Percy pressed. He was intrigued now. The siren was silent for a moment, a strange look passing over his eyes before his face broke back into a smile. 

“Not anymore,” he said with a bit of forced cheer. “You’re here now. There’s no need to dwell on the past. Besides… without a boat, and with the way the rocks have shifted, there’s no way off the island. You just might be stuck here for a while. Until someone comes to rescue you, of course.” 

“Of course,” Percy repeated. A lump had grown in his throat. There would be no rescue party for him, he was certain of that. He pushed himself to his feet. “Well then, I- I might as well try to find something to make a fire then. Is there wood on the island?”

“Driftwood, mostly. If you can get up top, it’ll be mostly dry from the wind and sun.” Milos watched him curiously, his head tilted. “Will you come back here afterwards?” Percy glanced at him, his brow furrowed for a moment. 

“We’ll see,” he said. He turned and walked to the entrance of the cave, leaving his boots and his bag behind. Milos smiled a little and sank back under the water. 


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you’re stranded on an island with a siren. That’s okay. Because he’s a little annoying, but pretty helpful, and kind of cute. And you’re both a bit lonely and a bit touch starved so... just see what happens? 
> 
> This came out a lot sadder than I intended. There will definitely be dicks in the next chapter.

The trek up to the peak of the island was difficult. Percy had thought that not wearing his shoes would give him some extra grip on the rocks. Instead, he ended up just cutting the bottoms of his feet. But the journey wasn’t completely fruitless. He found a good pile of driftwood that mercifully had dried off in the sun from the previous night’s rain. Getting it back down was another issue. By the time Percy found his way back to the pool, his feet were bleeding and he was drenched with sweat. He dropped the wood and slumped to the floor with a grunt. Milos poked his head out of the water. 

“Stars, look at you,” he murmured. The siren climbed out of the pool and took one of the man’s feet in his hands. Percy was too weary to protest. He had severely overextended himself. Milos took the piece of cloth he had used to bundle up the man’s meal and dunked it in the pool, ringing it out quickly with his hands. Then he spit on it. 

“What are you doing?” Percy groaned. 

“Hush, this will help.” Milos went to wipe the dirt and blood away when Percy jerked back, kicking his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me,” he growled, wincing. “I don’t need your fucking-“ 

“Will you  _ shut up? _ ” The siren’s voice shifted in that moment. It grew more melodic somehow, and quickly stilled the anger in Percy’s chest. The man blinked. Milos’s eyes had somehow… filled the whole of his vision. He couldn’t remember why he’d even lashed out. 

“What are you…” 

“ _ Hush, I said _ ,” Milos whispered. A wave of calm worked through Percy’s mind, forcing the tension from his shoulders. He relaxed slightly against the wall, blinking in mind confusion. This felt… strange. Those eyes were so big and- and  _ glowing  _ now in the light of the cave. Percy couldn’t have looked away if he tried. But then why would he want to? 

His body went almost numb, eyelids growing heavy as he stared at the siren’s face. Milos was humming softly, and the music was like honey in the man’s ears. It quelled his rage and fear and pain, and his muscles relaxed completely as Milos tended to his wounds. His saliva-soaked rag worked over the cuts, and the bleeding stopped. The injuries scabbed over almost immediately. The siren was careful and meticulous, cleaning away any dirt and debris to minimize the risk of infection.

“ _ All done, _ ” he sang, smiling at the human. Percy felt like he was about to fall asleep. God, he’d never been so relaxed in his life. He blinked slowly and shifted in his position. 

“What did you do to me?” he mumbled. 

“I just needed you to sit still for a second,” Milos said with a shrug. He scooted back slightly, prepared to slip into the pool if the man lashed out. “Your feet should heal quicker now.” 

“Felt… good,” Percy said softly. He blinked again, trying to come back to consciousness. “It felt really good, actually. And you… healed me.” He wiggled his toes, surprised at how little they stung. “How in the- Jesus.” He laughed a little before settling back against the rock. “So that’s what it’s like?”

“That?” Milos grinned. “That was just to keep you still. And stop you from talking. Not even close to what we used to do to bring the ships in.” Or what he did once he had a sailor in his arms. “But it’s a taste of what I can do.” Percy chuckled and shook his head. 

“I- I think I get the appeal then,” he said. He stood up unsteadily and went to the pile of driftwood, sorting through it carefully. He picked out enough for a small fire that, given the size of the cave, could provide a bit of heat to cook something without filling the place with smoke. The rest, he set to the side. Milos watched him move with a bit of curiosity. 

“You don’t have any matches,” he mused. 

“I don’t need them,” Percy replied. “This whole island is practically made of flint. I found some up top.” He sat by the bundle of wood and dried seaweed with stones in hand. It took a few minutes of flicking and blowing, but eventually, a spark started in the kindling. Percy tended to the tiny flame carefully, adding larger sticks and then finally a log to it. “There. That’s something at least.” He smiled and settled back against the wall, glancing over at Milos. “I guess fire might not be your favourite thing.” 

“No, I like it,” the siren said. He stretched out along the ground, some tentacles dipping back into the water of the pool. “I don’t think I could make it. Too much water in my skin. But it’s nice to look at.” He sighed and glanced up at the man. “So… you haven’t told me how you ended up here,” he said quietly. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. All at once his walls went back up. His posture drew inward, his expression back to a soft scowl. 

“Yeah, well… it doesn’t matter, does it? Like you said, the past is behind us.” He sniffed loudly and pulled out his knife, pressing the tip of it into a hunk of driftwood. “It doesn’t matter.” Milos watched him for a few moments and then slid back into the water. 

“I’ll bring you something to cook, alright?” he said. Percy nodded, not looking at him. The siren let out a sigh and dipped below the water. 

“... Thank you,” Percy said. His voice echoed against the walls of the cave. 

Days slipped by. Percy went out each day to gather firewood and scan the horizon, trying to judge the distance to the next island. But each was too far away by a long shot to swim on his own. He needed a boat. But boats didn’t come here. It was frustrating. Percy started formulating plans and, well, having nowhere to write his thoughts, he babbled them out to the siren. Milos was making a habit of hanging around, sometimes meeting him on the shore, having swim up from the tunnels in the island. He was trying, Percy supposed, to help. He guessed the creature was lonely, and… he was too. It could be worse. He could be completely alone. A mildly annoying and mildly cute sea monster was preferable to sinking into madness on his own. 

He was washing out his clothes in the pool (being shy about the nudity at this point was pointless. He’d never get anywhere trying to cover up at all times) while Milos lounged on the rocks next to him. The fire flickered, drying out some chunks of fish on a hot rock. 

“Don’t you get lonely here?” Percy asked as their banal, repetitive conversations of escape (and the impossibility of escape) reached a lull. “You mentioned family before. Your sisters. Where did they go?” The siren was silent for a moment, and Percy thought he might just slip into the water. It wouldn’t be the first time he swam away when they reached a topic he didn’t want to discuss. But he didn’t. 

“My sisters,” he said, “were driven out of here. The people in the city didn’t like what we were doing. Thought we were demons.” His hand floated lazily on the surface of the water. “A group of them came with swords and torches. There used to be campsites up top where we all would sit and sing in the sun. Where the sailors could rest. Some of my family had wings, and they flew off right away. The men had arrows though, shot a lot of them down.” His voice grew quiet. “They set fire to the camp, killing many of their own in the process. My family tried to flee. Some went back out to the ocean, far away, and some flew to other islands with other clans but I- I couldn’t.” 

“Why not?” Percy asked. He laid his clothes out on the ground next to the fire, coming back to sit against the wall. He watched the siren’s expression closely as Milos’s brow furrowed. 

“My mate was… he got hurt. So I brought him down to the caves, down where they wouldn’t find us. Hid him back here in the dark, but he- well, he was bleeding too much in the water. And I couldn’t stop it all.” The siren was looking straight up at the roof of the cave. “It was a long time ago. But it wasn’t fair. Humans are excellent at killing what they don’t understand.” Percy was silent for a few moments. 

“Why did you stay after that? Why not go with your family, find another island?” Milos shrugged. 

“I was born here. The rest of them were older than me by decades, they had known other homes. These caves were my playground, my school, my room. Just felt… strange to leave. And partly, well, I wanted to stay to keep his memory alive. Or something.” Another shrug. “He stayed here for twenty years with me. Old as I am, I don’t forget bonds like that. It would have hurt too much to leave, so I stayed.” 

Percy considered the words, letting out a soft sigh. Well fuck. Now his story of woe sounded pretty pathetic in comparison. And Milos had been egging him and prodding him for what had happened for the past five days. Maybe it was time he told him. Percy gently reached out and laid a hand on the siren’s arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“I made… a foolish choice,” he said quietly. “Led a group of men into danger with a promise of riches. Didn’t research it close enough. I was too eager, I suppose, to make my mark on the world.” Percy chuckled and shook his head. “I knew they were hired workers, not friends. But you spend that long at sea with a group of men, you think they might at least take you home. Maybe beat you to a pulp and commit mutiny, but take you back home… But no. They left me here.” He shrugged. “I should have seen it coming, I suppose. The last couple of weeks, they were whispering. Angry. I knew it, and I did nothing. And now it’ll be another two months for them to get back to their families with nothing to show for it.” 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Milos asked. “The chances of you getting anywhere from here without a boat are slim to none, but you’re worried about them not getting paid?”

“I let them down,” Percy said quietly, looking at the siren’s face. There was pain in his eyes. “That’s what matters. That’s my mark now, that I was a foolish captain who let them down. What else is there?” Percy swore under his breath, cursing the tears that stung at the corners of his eyes. 

Milos didn’t have an answer. He lay there, silently. Then reached out a hand to rest on Percy’s leg lightly. 

“You’re safe now,” the siren murmured. He pulled himself into a sitting position. “That matters. And- well, it’s not all bad here. I’ll keep you safe, bring you food, until you can flag down another ship. I can look for… materials, maybe help build a boat to get you to another island. I can-“ 

His words were cut off by Percy’s mouth. A kiss. Strange. Milos froze, unsure how really to proceed. His hands settled on the human’s chest lightly. After a few moments, Percy pulled away. 

“I- Sorry,” he said hoarsely, rubbing at his eyes. “I just- I needed to be close to something for a second. Old habits, and all.” He gave a lopsided smile before turning back to the fire. “Forget it. That was rude of me, just- just ignore it.” Milos stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Your reaction to being offered help in the face of certain doom… is to kiss the nearest warm body?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“Well, I- fuck, you got me all emotional from the sob story and then all my bullshit. I panicked.” He shook his head, laughing. “If I’m going to die here, it might as well be with you. I’ve been in much worse company in better situations, but you’re- you know. You’re kind.” He cleared his throat. He wasn’t good at talking about his feelings and things, but it was increasingly obvious that this might be the last face he ever saw. “And I’m sorry for treating you so badly when you were trying to help me.” 

Fuck, and now he was tearing up again. Pathetic. Foolish, cocky, idiotic- 

The siren cupped his cheek and kissed him again. The man was shaking now, nearly sobbing. He wrapped his arms around Milos and held him tight. 

“I’m so- so sorry,” he mumbled. “And so fucking scared.” The siren shushed him quietly and pulled back, locking their eyes. 

“ _ Hush now, _ ” he whispered. “ _ Relax, Percy. It’s okay. You’re okay.”  _ His big eyes glowed softly and Percy felt himself being drawn into their center. A breath escaped him and his muscles relaxed. Milos stroked his cheek, his tentacles gently curling around his waist, holding him steady. “ _ No need to cry now. Just look at me. It’s safe and warm here, and I have you. And you have me. _ ” Percy nodded a little. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“ _ No apologies. None of that now. Just let yourself relax. It’s natural for you to need a bit of attention after all you’ve been through.”  _ Milos stroked his cheek again, letting out a breath. This had all happened so much sooner than he thought. He’d had hopes, of course, that  _ maybe  _ the man would take interest in him eventually. He was lonely too… but it had barely been a week. “Wake up, Percy. I want your head clear when you speak to me.” 

The man blinked slowly, nodding, feeling that too-pleasant fog lift from his mind. He was beginning to like it. Maybe a bit too much. His cheeks flushed as he focused on Milos’s face once again. 

“You’re very good at that,” he said with a smile. The siren returned it, flicking Percy’s nose lightly. 

“I know. And I’m happy to do it whenever you like. I just want to make sure this is something you really want. Not something you feel obligated to do in exchange for my help.” The man’s eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“Christ, no. No, that’s not it. I just… think you’re sweet. And I’m grateful, of course but- well, I’m also greedy.” His hand came up to caress Milos’s jaw. The siren rubbed his cheek into the touch gently. “I can admit that I’m greedy. And that you are… the best thing that could have happened to me here. So if I’m going to die here, like I said, might as well be with you.” Milos laughed. 

“I should expect as much. Shall I treat you as one of my sailors then? Tending to your  _ needs _ ?” A tentacle came to rest on Percy’s thigh. 

“Why the hell not?” the man laughed. “Nothing else matters. You’re right. I’m alive, I’m here, and I’m with you. We can make this work.” 

“Of course.” The siren grinned. The sight of his teeth wasn’t a source for fear any more. It was almost cute. And a little sexy. Percy’s cheeks flushed. 

“So… where should we start?”


	3. Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they like each other. Next logical step is to bone down. With tentacles. Finally, some good porn in all this plot!

It got… easier to talk to each other after the kiss. They grew more comfortable in one another’s presence, and for a moment, the future was a little less hopeless. They spoke in quiet voices late into the afternoon, letting conversations stray to more personal matters. The past. Family. Lovers. Bad habits. Sweet indulgences. 

“My parents died when I was young,” Percy confessed. He was floating in the pool, lightly supported from below by Milos’s tentacles. He was growing to like the movement beneath him, the way they would occasionally wrap around and squeeze at his calves. It was comforting. “Some pox or another, no one ever told me which. I was raised by my uncle, but he- well, he wasn’t around much. Another sailor. I taught myself mostly, reading from his old journals. I fell in love with the sea before I ever set foot on a boat.” He chuckled. “Only child, unfortunately. But I never could imagine myself with a big family. Not with my, ah, preferences. I was in the middle of a courtship when I left… Eliza probably won’t miss me much. I wasn’t very good at being attentive to her in public.” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

“She was beautiful though, all things considering. Just not right for me.” Milos laughed and floated a bit closer. 

“What exactly are your preferences?” he asked. 

“Right now, it’s you,” Percy said with a smirk. “But in general… men. Any shape. With kind eyes and smooth voices.” His legs spread apart just slightly as he pulled Milos a little closer, bringing his hands up to touch the siren’s face, pulling him in and in and in. “So, you.” Percy kissed him again, for the dozenth time of the afternoon. 

Milos let out a little moan and wrapped his arms around the human’s neck. His tentacles eased Percy’s legs open a little more, beginning to rub against his thighs, wrapping around him gently. Percy began to kiss down his neck, gently nipping at his jaw and shoulder. 

“I want to forget how I ever got here,” he murmured into the siren’s skin. “I just want to remember this. And you. And now.” 

“Mm, I can help with that if you like,” the siren purred. Percy nodded, his heart beating a little faster. 

“Yes… yes, please.” He was curious about what Milos’s powers could do in this context, beyond making him shut up and stop moving. He wanted to feel that pleasant glow again, hear the way the siren’s voice shifted. Percy knew now he wasn’t in danger. He wouldn’t be dragged to his death. And even if he was, what a sweet way to go; wrapped in a beautiful man. Held. Adored. 

Adored was the last word in his mind before the gently swirling, glowing colours of the siren took over. 

_ “Just look at me,”  _ Milos sang. There was no other way to describe the way he spoke. It was a song, though there was no melody. “ _ Deep into me, Percy. Lovely Percy. Handsome Percy. _ ” The human couldn’t help but smile as Milos cooed over him, pressing his back against the wall of the pool. He felt his muscles relaxed as the tentacles worked around him in earnest, slipping around his cock gently. “ _ Relax.”  _

Percy did. He let his body be moved in the water by the siren’s hands and tentacles. Let his muscles finally untense. Let his eyelids grow heavy as he looked deep into those of Milos. He smiled, letting out a breath that seemed to carry every part of his worries. All his fears. 

_ “It doesn’t matter what lies outside, does it? No, Percy, there’s only me now. Only here. Only this.”  _ His tentacle began to squeeze and stroke the man’s rapidly hardening cock.  _ “So open for me. When all that panic washes out, what’s left in that handsome head? Nothing. Nothing but my words.”  _ Percy’s head tilted to the side. It was getting more and more difficult to keep it upright. He was breathing a bit more heavily from the stimulation between his legs. 

_ “You don’t have to be anything else but mine,”  _ the siren murmured. He kissed his human, squeezing him tight. More tentacles now, squeezing and caressing and pressing against his thighs. Another one began to jerk him off, nice and slow. 

“Yours,” Percy repeated hazily. He found he liked the sound of it. “Yours,” he said again.

_ “Mine,”  _ Milos whispered. Percy felt a pressure from behind as something entered him. A tentacle, firmly working its way into his ass. The man gasped softly.  _ “Relax your body,”  _ Milos insisted. And Percy did. The tentacle began to thrust in and out, perfectly timed with the ones stroking his cock. The siren kissed him again, letting out a moan. How lucky, he thought, to have someone so kind and handsome and fucking beautiful wash up on his shore? Regardless of the circumstances of how they each ended up there, they had each other. Percy’s head fell back, his glassy eyes staring up at the algae. For a moment they looked like stars swirling above them. Another thrust. Another whimper. 

“Please,” Percy groaned. He wrapped his arms around Milos’s shoulders, staring at him with something like adoration. Perhaps reverence. Lust. “More,” he insisted. His hips tried to buck, but the water would allow him no friction. No quickness to his actions. He was utterly at the mercy of the siren. And unfortunately, Milos quite liked seeing him like this. 

_ “Not yet,”  _ he sang, stroking the man’s cheek. Percy leaned into the touch like a man starved.  _ “Be good for me now. Let me fuck you good and slow. I’ll make it worth it in the end.”  _

“But-“ Another pulse to the siren’s eyes and Percy moaned, his arousal building with every moment. “Yes Milos,” he conceded, though it came out like a beg. “Yes… Yes.” 

_ “Good boy,”  _ Milos purred. He began to kiss and suck at his neck, working down to the chest, flicking the nipples with a strangely powerful tongue. And then lower, under the water, his tentacles supporting Percy’s weight. He slipped his mouth over the human’s cock, his tongue swirling around the tip before taking him deep. Percy’s eyes were cast upward, his mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned, begging in broken words into the echoes of the cave. The tentacle was fucking him deep from behind, teasing his prostate, threatening to make him burst with each fucking touch. And Milos worked his cock expertly. If it had truly been decades since his last lover, it didn’t show for a moment. 

“Milos!” Percy whined. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. They were tangled in the siren’s hair, but kept clenching and unclenching. “Milos, I- I’m gonna-“ He couldn’t finish. He came with a gasp, splashing against the water. The siren swallowed eagerly, his tentacles giving Percy a gentle squeeze. After a few moments, Milos came up, grinning. Percy was floating limply in his grasp, head rolled to the side, eyes glazed and distant. 

“You with me, darling?” The siren cupped his face in his hands. Percy giggled, blinking slow. 

“Yes,” he breathed. Milos kissed him and the man tasted his own cum on the siren’s tongue. 

“Such a good boy.” He gently lifted him out of the water, laying him out on the ground by the fire. 

“More,” Percy whined, rolling onto his side. He felt so fucking good. Glowing and soft, but still aching to be filled. Milos laughed and joined him on the floor of the cave, snuggling up to him. His tentacles wandered over the man’s naked form, playing idly with his softening cock. “Please, give me more, love.”

“You’re so  _ needy _ ,” the siren whispered against his neck. “Touch-starved. How long has it been since someone touched you here?” His appendages wrapped around the man’s rear, spreading his legs and cheeks, slipping back inside his ass, thrusting deep against his prostate.

“S- Too long,” Percy moaned. Another tentacle came up and pushed against his lips, parting them easily. The man sucked on the tip greedily, enjoying the feeling of it pushing deep into his throat. 

“Poor dear,” the siren murmured. He positioned himself above Percy, looking down at him. His hips grinded against the man’s hips, tentacle looping around his cock and pumping it. Percy looked up at him with hazy, lust-filled eyes. He was already growing hard again. Milos moaned softly as he fucked the pirate’s face and ass and cock and oh, it had been so long. So very fucking long. 

“Take it,” he hissed. Milos kissed Percy’s neck roughly, grazing his sharp teeth over the skin. He could both hear and feel the vibrations of the man’s moans around his tentacle. The siren grunted, his eyes rolling back a little as he fucked the human. He pulled the tentacle out of Percy’s mouth and pulled him into a half sitting position, covering the man’s lower half with his tentacles. “You’re gonna wake up in a moment,” he whispered. “And then you’re going to come again for me, isn’t that right?”

“Y-Yes,” Percy gasped, thrusting his hips forward and back against the barrage of stimuli. “Yes, for you. Anything.” 

“Wake up.” Percy blinked for a moment, feeling some bit of awareness settle back into his mind. He was still staring at Milos, the grin on his face all too telling of what would come next. All at once, the tentacles pushed inside him and squeezed his cock hard. Percy came, back arching, nearly falling over if it wasn’t for the support of the siren. Milos relished in the feeling of cum spurting against his skin, letting out a laugh. 

Percy fell back against the ground, warm, slithering tentacles bracing his descent. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“God,” he muttered. “You are something else.” 

“I am,” Milos said, coming down to lay beside him. “The very best.”

“Best I might ever have,” the man chuckled. He pulled Milos in by the waist, kissing him again and again, enjoying the smoothness, the strange coolness of his body. “How lucky am I?” 

“Lucky? Lucky to be marooned with a creature like me?” Milos grinned and flicked Percy’s nose with his finger. “You’ve a strange definition of luck.” 

“Well, I came in search of treasure, didn’t I?” he purred, letting his leg tangle in the ever groping tentacles. “Some might say you were the real treasure all along.”

“Then some might read too much romantic fantasy,” Milos grinned. He kissed him again, letting out a content sigh. 

There really were worse places to be. And worse company to be in. 


	4. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years and years of adventures. But a human life is only so long. There is only so much love and magic can do to sustain it. An ending to a love story that was just supposed to be porn. Poetic.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned to months and after a while, months became years. 

And what beautiful years they were. 

Milos salvaged wood and items from shipwrecks off the coast. The first year was spent building. Building a home, and building a new life. Percy taught himself to sew and to construct, creating a small house on the south side of the island where one of the tunnels came up and created a small pool, not unlike the one in the cave. There, Milos could come up and lounge in the sun while Percy worked. He had spent so many years hidden away in the dark. It felt good to let himself feel the sunlight again. 

Percy built himself a house, adding to it with nearly everything Milos provided. A makeshift kitchen with a table, a bedroom, and a “study.” He hung the crusty, ruined remains of his map on the wall as a reminder of what had brought them together. He had books, many of which required careful restoration, but he had time. When Milos came back from fishing in the sea, or dragging up interesting things from the wrecks, Percy would hold him close by the fire and read to him. Most of it was garbage, but once in a while he found a story book. 

They could pass hours in silence, going about their respective projects. Percy would carve or write or cook or build. Milos would nap or gut fish or polish silverware. And they would talk. About anything and everything. About the stars. Making up stories, teasing one another, trying to recount vast histories of their lives in as much detail as possible. 

And when the night came, Percy would either join Milos in the pool, warmed by the day’s sun, or the siren would come into a cot they had fashioned next to the bed (one that could be easily dried out). And they played. They played in a million positions, trying a million things. Percy welcomes Milos to fuck with his mind, to fashion him a new personality for the evening.  

He was a lonely hermit, he was a royal prince, he was a sweet slave to the siren’s desires. He was seduced a hundred times, and did the seducing a hundred more. And it was never boring. And it was never bad. Sometimes they broke characters, laughing and howling into the night. Sometimes they went deep into dark fantasies, and held each other tight into the morning, whispering soft words of praise and thanks and forgiveness. They learned limits and kinks and places for pleasure never before discovered. 

It was six years before a ship was seen on the vast horizon and Milos felt dread settle into the pit of his stomach. 

“I suppose I’ll start gathering materials for a fire,” he said. “We’ll flag them down as they approach.” 

Percy looked at him as if he was crazy before pulling him into a kiss. 

“Don’t be stupid,” he whispered. “If they come to visit, then I’ll entertain them and send them on their way.” 

“But- don’t you want to go home?” the siren asked, blinking. 

“Now what could there be back in the land of man that you can’t give me here?” the man purred. “I am home, Milos.  _ You _ are my home. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Milos nearly melted, nearly sobbed with relief. He wrapped himself around Percy and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. The man laughed and stroked his back lovingly. 

“You big sap. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

And he wouldn’t. And he didn’t. 

Ten years now, and they had a visitor. Another siren,a woman, who swam through the glowing caves of the island and stumbled upon Milos and rejoiced gleefully when he brought her to the surface to meet Percy. 

“My sister!” he said enthusiastically. “Doris, this is my new mate.”

“We thought he was dead!” she laughed, tossing long, dark hair over her shoulder. “I was heading to Crete to follow some of the other’s, what a lucky thing I stopped to see if there was anything left!” Her smile was bright and beautiful, voice just as enchanting as her brother. In place of tentacles, she had one long tail, almost that of an eel. “Oh, Milos, you must let me bring them back. Like the old days, remember? We all missed you so.” 

The request started a conversation. And then a plan. Excited whispers and laughing late into the night around a fire. 

“I say we do it,” Percy said, grinning. “Bring them here. Let me meet your family.”

“Most won't stay,” Milos considered. “Not enough traffic through these channels.” 

“But they’ll know you’re here! And that this is a safe place away from prying eyes,” Doris added. “And we’ll defend it proper this time. You’ve a pirate at your side.” Percy snorted at that, but he appreciated the compliment nonetheless. 

“Yes,” Milos said, nodding. “My pirate. And I won’t let anything happen to him.” 

It took Doris a few days to bring the cavalry. Along with joyful reunions with Milos and his sisters, she brought strangers. Younger sirens from different clans, nymphs and dryads from the mainlands. The island became a haven and word spread fast. Percy was in heaven. He helped to build shelters for the newcomers who wished to stay, watched as nymphs worked their magic to bring soil into being, growing trees and plants and flowers. What had once been barren became lush. 

He and Milos spent days in delicious sin, often bringing in the newcomers to play. The fauns and nymphs and new sirens, all were welcome into Percy’s home. And his home was growing in size as new resources became available. They had built a community among the trees surrounding the pool where the sirens came up. 

Percy named it Eden. It seemed a fitting “fuck you” to the good Christian men who had destroyed the island before. 

After a few more years, they got more visitors. The creatures came and went, and whenever a ship came to port, the sailors were greeted warmly and fed until they were full, played with and adored by the residents as much as they pleased until they were sent on their ways with content, exhausted bodies and minds. If anyone asked them where the island of creatures was, they would have only vague and confused answers. 

It was perfect. 

And Percy lived in his perfection for many years. He was among the only creatures on Eden who could age, which became a sort of joke among the residents. But he didn’t mind. Milos certainly didn’t mind. He was fascinated by the greying of his beard. The siren was content to carry him and feed him as his legs gave out. Percy would stroke his cheek and thank him lovingly every night before the siren curled up in bed beside him. 

One morning, seventy four years after Percy’s arrival, he did not wake up. Milos had been expecting it, dreading the day for weeks before it came as his mate’s body became more and more frail. That last night, they held once another gently, and when Milos woke, his human was cold. 

There were many tears shed then. Doris held her brother tightly as Percy was lowered into the ground. 

There was a long stretch of silence as the residents of Eden gathered by the grave. Flowers began to bloom from the soft earth, whites and blues. Milos cried openly, kneeling next to the plot with his hands in the dirt. 

And then something grabbed his wrist. 

Milos flinched and jerked away, stumbling back onto the grass. The earth shifted as something emerged. A man, with skin as green as the leaves and hair as bright red as it had been in his youth. Percy, standing naked and unsteady, with flowers growing out of his skin. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the strange, new body, before finally letting his eyes settle on Milos. 

“I asked them not to tell you,” he said, crouching down next to the siren. “Mostly because I didn’t think it would work.” Percy smiled and extended a hand. “Death can’t catch me that quickly.” 

Milos punched him in the shoulder and Percy yelped. 

“You asshole!” he cried, grinning through his tears. “You beautiful, stupid, idiot. Get over here.” He grabbed Percy and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. The residents of Eden erupted into applause and cheers, ever lovers of dramatic reveals. “So what, you’re a nymph now? You gonna learn to play the lute?” 

“Don’t tempt me,” Percy purred. “I have all of eternity to, if I like. And all of eternity to do this.” 

He kissed him again, and Milos melted, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. 

And they were together. And they were happy. 


End file.
